Broken
by Alia Zanetsu
Summary: Epoque Crisis Core. Violé, Tseng fait tout son possible pour oblitérer ce souvenir, quitte à faire semblant de vivre normalement. Reno n'est pas forcément de cet avis... Fanfiction en 2 chapitres   épilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu**  
Rating :** M pour violences, et même pour un vocabulaire qui parfois tendrait vers le langage grossier ! Pas de leçon directement, désolée !**  
Warning particulier :** Cette fic se passe après la disparition de Veld, et avant la "mort" de Sephiroth…**  
Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent sont tous à SquareEnix.  
**Remerciements :** Ma béta lectrice, grâce à qui vous avez des fics toutes propres, sans fautes !

* * *

_Chapitre 1_

Devant lui, il y avait un torse pâle, à la peau presque rosée. Quelques poils roux recouvraient le bras qui barrait le ventre de l'endormi, et Tseng se ramassa sur lui-même. Le fait que Reno soit encore venu dormir dans son lit dépassait l'énervement habituel, et de toutes ses forces il repoussa son coéquipier hors du lit.

Le réveil fut brutal, au moins autant que sa chute sur la moquette. Reno se redressa comme un ressort, les sens en alerte, avant de voir son supérieur à moitié redressé, l'air furieux.

"- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne PAS venir dans MON lit ! cria Tseng.  
- Mais, Tseng… C'est ma chambre. Laissa benoitement tomber le roux, avec un sourire amusé. Pas conséquent, c'est mon lit… "

L'utaien regarda autour de lui, sans reconnaitre sa chambre, et secoua lentement la tête, perdu. Ce fut à ce moment que Reno tiqua : en criant, le brun avait rouvert sa lèvre tuméfiée, son oeil droit était à moitié clos, le peu qu'on voyait de la rétine était injecté de sang, et plusieurs bleus avaient fait enfler son visage.

"- Yo, mec ? Qu'est ce t'as ?"

Reno remonta sur le lit, sans faire attention à sa nudité qui faisait reculer l'utaien, mettant en valeur ses poignets violacés.

"- Je… je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas du être là, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… débita rapidement Tseng, la respiration soudain hachée, en sortant du lit."

Reno baissa les yeux, suivant le filet de sang qui coulait e long de la cuisse du brun. Celui-ci fit quelques pas, qui accentuèrent le saignement, et il tomba à genoux, secoué de tremblements.

"- Tseng ! S'écria Reno, pour se précipiter vers son chef.  
- Ne me touche pas ! Hurla Tseng, écartant la main qui voulait l'attraper."

Reno s'écarta, regardant l'homme à terre. Tseng souffrait, cela se voyait à la manière dont il tremblait, à son expression crispée, et au sang qui imbibait lentement le caleçon qu'il portait pour dormir. Avec un effort apparemment surhumain, Tseng se releva, s'aidant du mur pour avancer vers la sortie. A peine en quelques pas, son T-shirt était déjà humide de transpiration, mais Reno avait déjà enfilé un pantalon qui trainait à terre, et le soulevait à moitié.

"- J't'emmène à l'hosto. Affirma-t-il, et Tseng essaya de s'écarter.  
- Laisse-moi, ça va… Supplia le brun d'un ton que Reno ne lui connaissait pas."

Comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, le roux raffermit sa prise, sentant sous ses doigts une bosse rigide et certainement douloureuse, au niveau des côtes. Mais Tseng s'écarta à nouveau, collé contre le mur. La manière dont le plus âgé referma les bras autour de son ventre était terrible, tellement incompatible avec le Tseng qu'il connaissait… Reno soupira. Evidement, Tseng ne voulait pas être vu dans cet état… Reno s'éloigna de quelques pas à peine, et assomma son supérieur d'un rapide coup de pied.

Tseng ouvrit difficilement les yeux, dans le brouillard. Son corps le faisait souffrir, mais moins qu'à son dernier réveil. En tournant la tête, il pouvait voir un liquide incolore lui être perfusé, et avec horreur il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché au lit, au niveau des poignets, des cuisses et des chevilles. Incapable de bouger, de se lever, se défendre… Alors que la panique le gagnait, qu'il se débattait, l'utaien se rendit compte de sa faiblesse : il retomba sur le lit, à bout de souffle. Ce fut certainement les bips rapides de son cardiogramme qui alertèrent l'infirmière. Un sourire maternel et bienveillant fleurit sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit qu'il était réveillé….

"- Calmez-vous M. Arigusawa. Vous savez où vous êtes ?"

Arigusawa ? Au moins Reno n'avait pas été assez bête pour donner sa vraie identité.

"- Sorata ? demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- A… l'hôpital ? Pourquoi je suis là ?  
- Un de vos amis vous a emmené hier matin… Vous avez été violent à votre dernier réveil, nous avons été obligés de vous attacher… Lui expliqua-t-elle doucement. Vous aggraviez vos blessures."

Tseng hocha la tête docilement.

"- Je… je veux sortir. Murmura-t-il douloureusement, et à ses oreilles sa voix sonna plus comme une plainte.  
- Oui, je sais, mais vu votre état… Une enquête va devoir être ouverte, c'est mieux que vous restiez en observation."

Tout en parlant, elle lui détachait lentement les poignets. Il eut un mouvement de frayeur lorsqu'elle écarta les draps pour terminer de le libérer, et elle lui jeta un regard désolé. Malgré la douleur qui lui vrilla la colonne vertébrale, il se rassit, ramenant les jambes contre son torse.

"- Je ne veux pas porter plainte. Je veux juste sortir… J'ai le droit de sortir… "

L'infirmière lui tapota gentiment la main, et Tseng eut l'impression qu'elle confortait un enfant boudeur.

"- Une psychologue va passer dans l'après midi, d'accord ? D'ici là, essayez de vous reposer."

La psychologue venait à peine de partir, et Tseng retomba contre les coussins, soupirant. Reno ne lui avait pas fait l'affront de le faire passer pour un mineur, et sa vie ne tenait certainement qu'à ça. Il avait fini par mentir, et certainement assez bien, même s'il n'était pas sûr que la jeune femme se soit laissé prendre au piège. Elle avait essayé de le pousser à porter plainte, et il avait eu du mal à tenir bon. Il s'était senti… bloqué. Coincé, incapable de se cacher de ce petit bout de femme à l'apparence pourtant si frêle. Et encore cette infirmière, et son sourire bienveillant, qui venait s'occuper de lui…

"- Je veux partir. Réaffirma-t-il, sans préliminaires."

La femme hocha la tête, continuant à vérifier ses constantes.

"- Je connais le fonctionnement d'un hôpital. Je suis majeur, j'ai le droit de partir quand je le…  
- Votre dossier est à l'accueil. Quand vous pourrez vous déplacer jusque là, je ne m'opposerai plus à votre sortie, jeune homme. Je serais même la première à appeler votre ami."

Le premier jour, il n'avait pas pu. Le deuxième, il s'était écroulé au milieu du couloir, et finalement, Reno avait pu venir le chercher le 4ème soir : lorsqu'il arriva enfin, le roux déglutit devant le regard de Tseng. Son supérieur se changea rapidement, avec des vêtements propres qu'il venait de lui apporter. Habillé correctement, même s'il boitait, même si son visage était encore tuméfié, il se sentait plus lui-même… Il suivit silencieusement son cadet, montant à la place passager sans broncher. Sa poche de médicaments sur les genoux, comme s'il tenait un jeune enfant, Tseng avait le visage figé, vide de toute expression.

Même Reno se sentait incapable de parler lorsque Tseng avait cette expression, et fut cependant rassuré lorsque, arrivé à l'appartement, celui-ci ouvrit enfin la bouche.

"- Tu change d'appartement demain.  
- QUOI ? Tseng, tu peux ne pas me foutre à la porte ! S'enragea Reno."

Ca faisait cinq ans qu'il était Turk, cinq ans qu'il vivait avec Tseng.

"- Tu vas trop loin Reno. Soupira le brun, détournant le visage. Je devrais même te virer."

Le roux plissa les yeux et s'approcha de son chef, pour le saisir par les épaules, furieux.

" Tu fais ça juste parce que tu m'en veux ! Mais putain, t'avais besoin d'aller à l'hosto, mec ! Tu ne pouvais pas rester dans ton coin à espérer que ça passe ! "

Reno s'arrêta, lorsqu'il perçut l'éclat de terreur dans le regard de l'utaien. Il s'écarta, laissant retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

"- Je partirai quand tu iras mieux. Capitula-t-il en s'éloignant. J'ai récupéré de quoi accélérer la guérison, alors ça devrait pas tarder."

Incapable de dormir, Tseng se releva. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il était reconnaissant à Reno d'avoir changé ses draps maculés de sang, et détruit certains de ses vêtements. Pourtant, dès qu'il commençait à dormir, les images revenaient. Sa terreur lui retournait l'estomac, et il rendit la totalité de son contenu avec méthodologie, avant de se laver les dents. Il allait devenir fou s'il ne s'occupait pas l'esprit, et le travail était encore la meilleure solution qu'il connaissait, décida-t-il en attrapant un de ses dossiers, avant de s'enrouler dans une couverture, sur le canapé.

_Il était sorti de la salle de sport un peu tard, mais pas plus que d'habitude, simplement parce qu'il aimait s'entraîner seul. Ils l'attendaient tous les deux dans les vestiaires, il n'avait pas remarqué leur présence en entrant, mais ils l'attendaient au sortir de la douche… _

Tseng secoua la tête, remontant la couverture sur ses épaules. Ne pas y penser… Il essaya de se concentrer sur son dossier, mais sa vision devenait floue…

_Au début, il les avait salués, pensant qu'ils étaient là pour le travail. Il n'aimait pas trop qu'on vienne lui donner des missions urgentes n'importe quand, mais ça arrivait. Il aurait dû tiquer devant leurs yeux luisants anormalement, le rire aviné qu'ils avaient eu en le voyant. Il avait réagi trop tard, quand le premier l'avait frappé… _

Le brun posa sa tête entre ses mains, réprimant son dégout, sa peur…

"- Tseng ?  
- Laisse-moi."

Avec un soupir, Reno vint s'asseoir, prenant garde de ne pas le toucher.

"- Tu as encore mal ? Demanda-t-il calmement."

Tseng haussa les épaules, détournant clairement la tête. Les injections de mako que lui avait faites Reno au niveau du visage, du poignet et des côtes valaient largement le sac de médicaments que lui avait fournit l'hôpital, et le résultat avait été miraculeux, mais la lèvre fendue le tirait au niveau des points, quand au reste… Avec douceur, Reno lui retira le dossier des mains, et lui saisit les doigts. Tseng se força à ne pas retirer la main malgré sa répulsion, laissant le plus jeune le masser délicatement. Ce n'était pas désagréable en soi, et il réussit à se détendre un peu lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait retirer sa main sans efforts quand il voulait.

"- Toutes les caméras vidéo de la Shinra ont été désactivées ce soir là, Tseng. J'ai eu beau chercher, à partir de 21h il n'y a plus rien… Jusqu'au lendemain 3h. Dis moi ce qui s'est passé… murmura Reno d'une voix basse, tendue."

Tseng retira sa main d'un geste brusque et se redressa, pour s'éloigner. Même avec la faible lumière de la lampe, le roux pouvait voir son expression butée.

"- Ca ne te regarde pas.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes faire comme si de rien n'était ! "

Reno s'était relevé lui aussi, et rapproché du brun.

"- Tseng, je ne sais pas qui c'était, mais ils s'en sont pris à notre chef ! Personne n'est au courant à part moi, mais je ne compte pas laisser passer ça ! "

L'utaien ferma les yeux pendant une seconde, tâchant de reprendre contenance. Le regard qu'il darda sur son subordonné était presque aussi froid que d'habitude.

"- Tu devrais arrêter de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas."

Reno se rapprocha encore, jusqu'à acculer le brun contre un mur.

"- Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ! On ne se remet pas d'un viol comme d'un mauvais rhume !  
- C'est bien toi qui a dit aux autres que j'avais la grippe, non ? Alors quand ma lèvre sera un peu guérie, je compte reprendre mon travail normalement. Tu peux t'éloigner ? Demanda fermement Tseng, sans faire ressortir l'angoisse qui lui tiraillait l'estomac.  
- Je te fais peur ?  
- Non. Reno, vire de là. Réitéra le brun, déjà visiblement plus tendu.  
- Tu mens mal Tseng. Tu pourras toujours te persuader que tout va bien, que tu vas oublier, mais tu sais où est le problème ?"

Le roux frappa le mur de son poing, faisant sursauter son chef.

"- A chaque fois que tu te retrouveras dans une situation équivalente, même si tu peux tout à fait t'en débarrasser…"

Rapide comme un serpent, Reno attrapa les poignets du brun, les ramenant aisément au dessus de sa tête. Le visage du brun se déforma par la terreur, et se débattit. Le roux restait de marbre, jusqu'à ce que Tseng s'écroule à terre, la respiration erratique. Lorsque son "agresseur" s'éloigna, il se releva pour se précipiter dans la salle de bain. Avec un soupir, le roux s'installa sur le canapé, attrapant son paquet de cigarette. Tseng n'aimait pas qu'il fume dans l'appartement, mais là, il en avait envie autant que besoin. Et lorsque le brun ressortit avec la mine défaite, il ne dit rien. Pire, il tendit la main vers le paquet après s'être assis dans le fauteuil et lâcha un énorme soupir, une fois la première bouffée expirée. A ses yeux rouges, on pouvait deviner qu'il avait pleuré, mais malgré ça Reno ne pouvait quitter des yeux le filtre que Tseng roulait entre ses doigts pensivement, et parfois qu'il glissait entre ses lèvres pour une profonde inspiration.

"- Tu as certainement raison. Souffla Tseng en même temps qu'un nuage bleuté.  
- Alors tu vas te venger ? demanda le roux avec une pointe d'espoir.  
- Non."

Reno retint un cri de frustration. Il ne supportait pas de voir Tseng dans cet état, aussi passif. Devait-il parler des échantillons qu'il avait récupérés ? Il était un Turk avant tout, mais il répugnait à pousser encore Tseng. Il avait envie de le rassurer, lui ouvrir les yeux, le prendre dans ses bras et l'étrangler en même temps.

"- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, mais je ne peux pas… Même en me lançant dans une croisade personnelle contre eux, ça ne donnerait rien. "

Le silence s'installa entre eux, à peine perturbé par leurs respirations.

"- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. murmura Reno, fixant ses mains."

Sur le moment, il avait trouvé que c'était intelligent que Tseng se rende compte de suite du problème, mais après sa réaction… Son coeur se serra lorsque le brun baissa les yeux, et murmura faiblement un "tu as eu raison". Il aurait voulu le consoler, pouvoir le serrer contre lui… Il aurait bientôt les résultats d'analyse, et après ? Si jamais les hommes -combien étaient ils, d'ailleurs ?- étaient dans les fichiers de la Shinra, il pourrait au moins leur faire payer. Mais sinon ? Devrait-il attendre que Tseng passe aux aveux, si jamais il y passait un jour ?

"- C'était ta première fois ?"

Les mots avaient fusé avant même qu'il y réfléchisse. Le hérisson rouge se morigéna intérieurement…

"- Oui. Laissa tomber Tseng."

Puis il eut un petit rire désabusé.

"- Je sais ce que tu penses, que j'aurais dû te laisser faire, que ça aurait été plus "supportable" après… Tu crois que je le sais pas ?"

Reno resta un instant interdit, alors que son vis à vis écrasait son mégot d'un geste rageur. Bien sur, il y avait pensé. Cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il "courtisait" Tseng, tout du moins qu'il lui faisait des avances, depuis qu'ils avaient échangé un baiser passionné dans la salle de bains. Certes, à ce moment là, le roux était persuadé que son colocataire venait de rater son suicide, et Tseng était simplement désorienté par la mort de Veld. Mais ce baiser lui avait mis le feu aux sens, et il n'était pas le seul dans ce cas - même s'il s'était bien gardé de le faire remarquer à son chef. Penser "j'aurais préféré passer avant ces brutes" l'avait horrifié, écœuré. Mais lui, il aurait été doux, tendre, il ne l'aurait jamais forcé, du moins pas contre son gré.

"- Ca… n'aurait rien changé, Tseng… Je n'aurais pas été là avec toi pour autant… "

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu long à répondre lorsqu'en relevant la tête, il vit que Tseng avait posé la sienne sur sa main. Malgré les cheveux détachés qui cachaient l'expression du brun, le léger tremblement de ses épaules semblait signifier qu'il pleurait…

Que faire ? Est-ce qu'attraper l'utaien par les épaules, comme il état en train de le faire, pour l'attirer contre lui était une bonne idée ? A priori, ce n'était pas la plus mauvaise, décida Reno lorsque le brun posa son front sur sa clavicule, et expira lentement. Il ne se mit pas à sangloter comme Reno l'avait craint, pourtant son épaule fut rapidement humide de larmes. Au bout d'un temps indéterminé, Tseng semblait s'être calmé. Le roux était resté presque immobile, caressant simplement l'échine offerte, et il sentit une légère détente dans les muscles du brun. Patiemment, il l'aida à se relever, lui attrapant la main pour le guider dans sa chambre.

"- Tu me donnes l'impression d'être un gosse. Soupira Tseng alors que son colocataire le bordait."

Le roux eut un léger rire, et passa une main dans les cheveux bruns avec délice. Il sentit à travers ce contact l'effort que faisait Tseng pour supporter qu'on le touche, et cédant à une impulsion, il posa un baiser sur le bindi du brun.

"- Je vais faire des tisanes et je reviens, ok ?"

Tseng soupira lentement. Il se sentait épuisé et incapable de dormir. Pleurer n'avait rien arrangé à son état, et à présent sa tête pulsait douloureusement. Il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait Reno, au moins autant qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ILS avaient fait ça. Leur trahison rajoutait au geste, qu'il ne comprenait pas, un gout amer qu'il avait du mal à digérer. A qui pouvait-il faire confiance ? Son coeur accéléra en voyant Reno entrer dans sa chambre. Actuellement, pouvait-il maîtriser le roux ? Il se redressa, décidé à ne pas se laisser bloquer comme quelques temps plus tôt, se crispa lorsque la main se tendit vers lui… et attrapa son mug fumant, rougissant de honte. Reno n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions. S'il en avait eu, il en aurait profité pendant les années où ils avaient vécu ensemble : ce n'était pas la première fois que Tseng était blessé, et parfois il avait eu beaucoup moins de mobilité qu'actuellement. Et si ça lui avait donné des idées ? Savoir que d'autres avaient réussi pourrait l'encourager…

"- Stop. Soupira Reno, posant sa main sur l'épaule du brun."

Ce simple contact le fit revenir à la réalité : il n'avait pas remarqué que son coeur battait aussi vite, ni qu'il fixait sa tasse sans ciller des yeux depuis qu'il la tenait.

"- Je t'ai apporté du paracétamol, tu dois avoir mal à la tête."

Reno avait laissé le cachet dans son emballage, de peur que Tseng se méfie de lui, et à la manière dont le brun tourna la tablette entre ses doigts avant de se décider à ingérer le médicament, il se félicita. En guise de tisane, il avait plutôt fait un grog, mais son supérieur ne releva pas.

"- Tu devrais aller dormir. Conseilla Tseng, les mains serrées sur la faïence bleue.  
- Non, c'est bon. J'vais rester jusqu'à être sur que tout va bien."

Tseng serra les dents : il pouvait bien s'endormir seul ! Puis il soupira, se rendant compte que non.

"- Je n'en ai pas besoin. Annonça-t-il d'un ton guindé."

Après tout, les bravades étaient tout ce qui lui restait… Reno eut un petit sourire, et s'installa au bord de lit, sirotant le liquide chaud. Il prévoyait déjà une journée difficile le lendemain, et sans Tseng ils étaient clairement moins organisés… Et donc clairement moins efficace. Pour quelqu'un de bordélique comme lui, c'était un constat dur.

"- Au fait, pourquoi j't'ai retrouvé dans mon lit la dernière fois ? demanda Reno, pour relancer la discussion : peut-être qu'il finirait par avoir d'autres informations sur les violeurs en faisant parler Tseng.  
- Je ne sais pas… Je me suis levé pour prendre des anti-douleur, et… J'ai dû me tromper de chambre… Soupira le brun en haussant les épaules."

En réalité, il se rappelait à peine s'être levé… Devant sa mine déconfite, le roux soupira…

"- Au fait mec, je t'ai pas fait le résumé de ce qui s'est passé au bureau ! Annonça-t-il faussement joyeux."

Il commença à parler, sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à ce que Tseng dodeline de la tête… Il continua encore quelques minutes son monologue jusqu'à être sur que son chef dorme. Le roux se releva alors en douceur…

"- Non, pars pas… couina l'utaien en attrapant le poignet de Reno."

Le jeune Turk hésita, puis acquiesça.

"- J'arrive."

Lorsqu'il revint avec une couverture, Tseng dormait à nouveau à moitié, et le roux s'installa de l'autre coté du lit, sur la couette, avant d'étendre son édredon sur eux.

"- Comme ça je suis là s'il y a un problème, ok ?"

Il aurait pu jurer que Tseng avait rougi, mais sans y faire attention il éteint la lumière. Ils ne se touchaient pas, même par couette interposée…

"- Tu n'avais pas fini le résumé… rappela Tseng."

Son téléphone vibra… Une fois, deux, et Reno tendit la main vers lui. Il avait dormi sur le ventre, et sa nuque était douloureuse, son épaule lourde… La masse sur son épaule remua, et il tourna la tête… Tseng l'utilisait comme coussin. C'était certainement leur seul point de contact, mais l'utaien était à moitié dessus… Avec un léger sourire, Reno tapa distraitement un message pour Rude, prévenant de son absence au bureau.

* * *

_A suivre…_

**NDLA :** De retour pour une nouvelle fic ! Les prochains chapitres arrivent bientôt, mais je suis sûre que des petites reviews - pour me donner votre avis, relever une petite erreur ...?- pourraient aider à faire publier tout ça plus vite ! Bon, je rigole, je déteste viscéralement les chantages à la review, mais ça fait toujours plaisir ! *regard humide*


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu**  
Rating :** M pour violences, et même pour un vocabulaire qui parfois tendrait vers le langage grossier ! Pas de leçon directement, désolée !**  
Warning particulier :** Cette fic se passe après la disparition de Veld, et avant la "mort" de Sephiroth…**  
Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent sont tous à SquareEnix.**  
Remerciements :** Ma béta lectrice, grâce à qui vous avez des fics toutes propres, sans fautes !

* * *

_Chapitre 2_

Tseng prit une inspiration, se composa une expression neutre et entra dans l'open-space réservé aux Turks. Il savait qu'en arrivant aussi tôt il n'y aurait personne, et que cela éviterait la majorité des questions qu'on pourrait lui poser. Après tout, il avait passé les trois derniers jours à rattraper le retard qu'il avait dans les dossiers et à préparer les missions des prochains jours. Trois jours plutôt étranges, quand il y repensait. Il avait beaucoup parlé à Reno, à coeur ouvert, comme il n'avait jamais parlé à quelqu'un depuis la disparition de Veld. Il en avait besoin pour exorciser ses démons, pour se libérer de… Il frissonna. Le travail n'était pas encore fini. Reno lui adressa un sourire en coin, avant de s'éclipser pour finir sa nuit dans la salle de repos.

"- Allez mec, moi j'pionce !"

Tseng suivit le déhanchement du roux des yeux, avant de secouer la tête. C'était absurde de s'accrocher autant à son colocataire. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que Reno puisse être autre chose qu'une tête brûlée obsédée, et pourtant grâce à lui il réussissait à dormir. Au départ, il avait laissé le roux parler, mais la seconde et la troisième nuit il avait fini par tout lui raconter. La manière dont ses agresseurs l'avaient attrapé au sortir de la douche, l'avaient tabassé… Tseng lui avait tout raconté, de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsque l'un des deux lui avait déboité l'épaule pour qu'il arrête de se débattre au déchirement, qui l'aurait fait hurler si sa bouche n'avait pas été totalement occupée, lorsque la brute s'était enfoncée en lui…

Il se rendit compte que sa main tremblait, et secoua la tête, avant d'aller se servir un café.

Ce fut un plaisir de voir les différentes nuances de surprise sur les visages de ses Turks. Ils les attendaient, un mug à côté de ses dossiers impeccablement empilés. Certains eurent une vague hésitation, d'autres lui lancèrent un salut chaleureux, Takeru s'illumina littéralement. Il avait remarqué le béguin de la petite brune depuis longtemps, mais n'en tint pas plus compte aujourd'hui qu'avant, même s'il lui rendit un léger sourire. Puis il fit un point rapide sur les missions qui avait été effectuées pendant son absence, puis distribua les quelques missions qui avaient pris du retard. C'était un miracle qu'on ne soit pas venu le tirer de son appartement plus tôt, vu le nombre d'erreurs qui avaient été commises, mais il ne sentait pas de faire la moindre remontrance. Il était là où il devait être, à nouveau au coeur de l'action, et cela lui avait horriblement manqué. Entre les quatre jours qu'il avait dû passer à l'hôpital, revivant en boucle son viol, et les trois passés à se remettre d'aplomb, il avait oublié ce qu'il aimait le plus : être un Turk, diriger ce service.

La réunion terminé, il réprima un soupir de bien-être. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, il était déjà midi passé… Il avait l'habitude de manger avec Reeves, mais se rembrunit. Le châtain était trop perspicace, trop dangereux pour l'instant. Rien à voir avec Zack, même si cela signifiait manger moins bien, et avec le blondinet à moitié muet que le jeune chien fou emmenait partout avec lui : du moment que c'était synonyme de paix, il pouvait bien faire l'effort de le supporter.

Ils s'étaient entrainés ensemble. Il était tard, mais le roux avait insisté pour l'accompagner, et Tseng n'avait pas eu le coeur à refuser. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'avouer que sans ça, il serait probablement rentré directement… Par contre, ils étaient rentrés directement, et Reno avait foncé sous la douche. Puis il avait prétexté une course à faire pour ressortir. Tseng soupira : le roux n'avait pas besoin de mauvaise excuse pour sortir, lui-même n'avait pas besoin d'être materné…

Reno ouvrit la porte une heure plus tard, accrocha son manteau à la patère de la porte, se pencha sur le frigo, et lui tendit une bière, avec un grand sourire.

"- De l'utaienne !  
- C'est d'un goût douteux. Fit remarquer Tseng, attrapant quand même la bière."

Il avait toujours trouvé les cadeaux et prises de guerres droit ramenés d'Utaï d'une délicatesse à redéfinir, mais avait finit par s'y faire. Après tout, il travaillait pour la Shinra avant d'être utaien, avant même d'être "Tseng".

"- Au fait, j't'ai emprunté ton Cutlass [1]. Tiens."

Le brun attrapa son revolver, fronçant les sourcils. L'air innocent du roux ne faisait qu'accentuer l'impression d'arnaque qu'il avait.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec ? Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir donné la permission de… "

La sonnerie de son téléphone l'interrompit, et il fronça les sourcils. Un appel d'Heidegger à 22h n'était jamais bon signe. Peu à peu, son visage s'assombrit, et du coin de l'œil il put voir son colocataire jeter des gants dans la broyeuse, faire de même avec une cagoule… Il raccrocha, et fixa Reno, le regard froid.

"- Sephiroth s'est fait tirer dessus. Son état est critique, mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. Reno, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?"

Le susnommé haussa les épaules, et eut un sourire carnassier.

"- J'avais dit que je laisserai pas passer ce que ces enfoirés t'ont fait ! "

Tseng se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, pinçant son arrête nasale. C'était un signe de lassitude, mais le roux ne se sentait pas coupable pour un sou.

"- Et bien sur, il a fallu que tu me pique MON arme pour faire ça…"

Comme c'était une affirmation, Reno ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

"- Tu sais que je suis obligé d'envoyer des hommes enquêter … Ils vont remonter jusqu'à moi… "

Avec douceur, Reno vint se placer derrière son supérieur, et lui frôla les tempes. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Tseng acceptait le contact, il entama un léger massage.

"- Tu risques pas de trouver grand chose, tu sais… Je suis arrivé par derrière, il n'a pas eu le temps de voir quoi que ce soit… J'ai tiré quatre fois, presque à bout portant, en quelques secondes… Une balle dans le foie, une dans chaque jambe, et je pense que la dernière lui a arraché les testicules…"

Tseng frissonna, et il n'aurait pas su dire si c'était à cause de la description ou autre chose…

"- C'est principalement pour ça que j'tai piqué ton flingue, mec. C'est le seul à être compatible avec nos balles traçantes… Du coup, j'ai pu récupérer les preuves… Pour la poudre, j'ai utilisé celle qu'on trouve dans le "commerce"… Tu peux enquêter, mais personne ne trouvera rien, mec… "

Il y eut un soupir, et l'utaien s'arracha du fauteuil, disparaissant dans sa chambre pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, habillé en tenue de travail.

"- Tu m'en veux ?"

Reno le regardait droit dans les yeux. Tseng ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais n'aurais pas su quoi dire…

"- Comment as-tu su ? Murmura-t-il avec réticence."

Le coeur du brun s'accéléra en attendant la réponse… Jusqu'où Reno était-il allé fouiller ?

"- Quand… Avant de t'emmener à l'hôpital, j'ai… Fait des prélèvements. J'espérais pouvoir trouver un fragment ADN, et ça a marché. Le second payera dès qu'il sera de retour de mission, t'as ma parole."

L'utaien se mordit la lèvre, sans rien dire, et quitta l'appartement, la mine soucieuse.

Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'interroger Sephiroth serait aussi étrange. Tseng se sentait particulièrement détaché de sa propre enveloppe, et observait la scène irréelle qui se déroulait devant lui sans qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose. Sephiroth était dans un état pitoyable, Reno n'avait pas menti. Pour l'instant il était encore aux soins intensifs, mais d'ici moins de 24h, il passerait dans les mains d'Hojo. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, il en aurait pour un bon mois de traitement pour être à nouveau fonctionnel. Il lui avait fallu un nouveau foie, ses jambes étaient dans le plâtre, quand au reste, les rapports des médecins citaient une ablation totale dans l'espoir de pouvoir plus tard faire une chirurgie reconstructive.

"- Tseng? Demanda faiblement le général, tendant la min vers lui."

Le brun s'écarta avant même d'y avoir réfléchi, et se morigéna pour cette réaction. Sephiroth ne pouvait rien lui faire. Pas dans cet état. Plus jamais… Il lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux inhumains de l'argenté, et détourna le regard. Il feignait l'ignorance ?

"- J'aurais besoin que tu me décrives la scène. Un détail, quelque chose ?"

Il prit rapidement des notes, remarquant que Reno n'avait rien laissé au hasard. Dans un sens, c'était satisfaisant, il pourrait conclure l'enquête facilement… Il se releva, prêt à quitter la chambre sans un mot…

"- Hé, Tseng… Y'a quelque chose qui va pas ? Murmura l'argenté.  
- Tu oses vraiment me demander ça ? Siffla Tseng, ses yeux s'étrécissant dangereusement."

Il parcouru la faible distance qui les séparait en une enjambée, et se pencha sur le lit du blessé. Sephiroth se tassa devant la haine qui irradiait de l'homme qui le surplombait.

"- Tu penses peut-être que j'ai apprécié votre "petite blague", dans les vestiaires ? Vous ne seriez pas aussi importants pour la guerre d'Utai, je prendrais plaisir à vous tuer moi-même."

Le visage du SOLDAT se décomposa, pâlissant mortellement. Tseng se redressa, reprenant son masque habituel d'impassibilité. Il réajusta sa veste, et fit demi-tour.

"- Attend !"

Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, sans pour autant se retourner. Il ne voulait pas entendre les fausses excuses de Sephiroth…

"- On… on avait bu, on avait un peu abusé des injections de mako… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que c'était toi… "

La main du Turk se crispa sur l'embrasure de la porte, tandis qu'il sentait sa tension chuter. " Je suis désolé…" murmura encore Sephiroth, la voix étranglée. Mais Tseng était déjà parti, laissant le général seul avec ses remords.

Il était plus de 3h passée lorsque Tseng revint chez eux, mais Reno l'attendait, tout du moins était toujours devant la console de jeux. Après s'être rapidement changé, l'utaien jeta un coup d'œil à son subordonné. Il n'avait jamais réellement compris l'intérêt de s'abrutir devant des jeux de tir, alors que leur métier les obligeait souvent à utiliser des armes à feu, mais ne dit rien. Encore une chose qu'il n'avait jamais réellement compris, cette obsession à s'asseoir par terre devant la télé pour jouer, plutôt que sur le canapé. Il récupéra la bière entamée qu'il avait laissée en partant, et s'assit à côté du canapé, dos à l'assise. Lui, au moins, il expliquait facilement cette habitude par le confort qu'il éprouvait à être assis en tailleur, et au côté pratique qu'il trouvait à pouvoir étaler ses documents autour de lui. Mais le rouquin ne restait pas en place, remuait tout le temps devant son jeu, pliait les jambes d'une manière, puis d'une autre quelques minutes après… Ce n'était même pas une question de longueur de fils! Le rouquin eut un cri de victoire en abattant ce qui semblait être le boss du niveau, et se releva en s'étirant.

"- C'est dégueulasse, mec, la bière éventée !"

Tseng haussa les épaules, et termina sa bière, avant de soupirer. Il avait terminé d'étaler les différents rapports que ses hommes lui avaient rendu, ainsi que l'analyse du terrain où Sephiroth s'était fait attaquer, et la déposition de celui-ci. Quand Reno vint se placer derrière lui sur le canapé, lui glissant dans la main une nouvelle bière, il soupira.

"- Il n'a rien vu venir, rien eu le temps de comprendre. Tu as été impressionnant, Reno."

Le susnommé se laissa glisser par terre, et passa doucement ses bras autour des épaules du brun.

"- Alors tu m'en veux pas ?  
- Non. Au contraire… Avoua-t-il doucement."

La main du roux s'égara dans les cheveux attachés -mais pas pour longtemps- du brun, retirant l'élastique pour entamer un massage délicat du cuir chevelu. Il retint un soupir en sentant la crispation de son colocataire, maudissant les brutes pour l'avoir maintenu en utilisant ses cheveux, mais s'il n'utilisait pas les pouces, il espérait que le mouvement serait assez doux… Au bout d'une poignée de minutes, le brun semblait détendu. Peut-être parce qu'il venait de terminer de lire tous les rapports, qui étaient à présent classé en trois piles distinctes. Tseng se laissa aller contre le torse du roux avec un soupir.

"- Absolument rien dans ces rapports qui puisse nous faire remonter jusqu'à toi, même en étant le plus honnête possible…  
- Normal, je suis un pro… "

L'utaien eut un léger rire, et ferma les yeux. Il expira lentement. Les bras de Reno s'étaient passés autour de sa taille, aussi légers que des papillons, et ça ne le gênait pas. Lâchant prise avec le monde trop tangible à son goût, Tseng se concentra plutôt sur les légères caresses sur ses bras, le menton légèrement râpeux de son colocataire…

Reno eut un léger sourire, contemplant l'homme abandonné dans ses bras. Tseng n'était pas "sexy" actuellement. Son pull trop grand -il avait appartenu à Veld- et délavé laissaient visibles ses clavicules saillantes, ses cheveux caressaient à peine les muscles secs de ses épaules… La manière dont il s'abandonnait lui évoquait plutôt le terme "sensuel". Sous l'impulsion de son menton, Tseng pencha la tête, et le roux eut un instant d'hésitation. Il mourait d'envie de goûter au fruit défendu, mais craignait la réaction de l'utaien… Il frôla d'abord la peau tendue, provoquant un léger frisson… Mais pas de réaction de rejet. Avec un plaisir qu'il n'avait à dissimuler à personne, Reno posa une série de baisers, simples frôlements de lèvres, de l'épaule à la mâchoire. Il aurait souhaité aller plus loin, sucer le lobe de l'oreille qu'il sentait contre son nez, embrasser à pleine bouche l'homme qu'il tenait dans les bras, et ensuite… Au contraire, il plongea son visage derrière l'oreille tentatrice, respirant le parfum de son supérieur avec regret.

"- Tu… tu… arrête, c'est sensible… murmura Tseng, la voix plaintive."

Même si à la tension du corps de l'utaien, Reno comprit "tu m'excites", il eut un petit rire, s'éloignant légèrement. Lorsque Tseng se releva en s'excusant, le roux le suivit du regard, se délectant du rougissement qui colorait ses joues.

L'affaire avait été close, par manque de piste. Sephiroth avait commencé sa cure de Mako depuis une bonne semaine… Quand Tseng essayait de faire le point sur sa situation, il n'aurait pas réellement su dire où il en était, mais c'était certainement en bonne voie. Il ne faisait plus de cauchemars, même si pour l'instant il n'avait pas dormi sans Reno. Il avait repris les entraînements, une fois par semaine avec le roux, l'autre fois seul. Même s'il prenait ses douches une fois rentré, il n'avait presque plus de problèmes de ce côté là. Quant à Reno en lui même… Ils s'étaient énormément rapprochés. Ces deux semaines lui en avaient plus appris sur son colocataire que les 5ans passés à vivre avec lui, et de son côté, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait autant de lui à quelqu'un. Il se sentait bien avec le roux. Avec un sourire, il se rendit compte que son Cutlass avait disparu. Ça aurait du l'effrayer, imaginer un autre première classe dans le coma, mais il se sentait serein. Reno ne risquait rien, il lui avait prouvé, et savoir que quelqu'un tenait assez à lui pour tirer sans émotion sur un employé de la Shinra… Son coeur s'accéléra. Il aurait fait pareil pour Reno, certainement. Tseng se rembrunit. Il aurait voulu remercier le rouquin, et pas uniquement par ces étreintes chastes qui caractérisaient leur relation. Mais à chaque fois, quelle que soit son envie… Il était terrorisé. Tseng secoua la tête, regardant l'heure. S'il rentrait maintenant, il avait encore le temps de préparer quelque chose à manger avant le retour du roux.

La porte claqua, et malgré son envie Tseng n'y fit pas attention.

"- J'suis rentré !"

Sans avoir besoin de le voir, l'utaien savait qu'il enlevait son manteau, posait son revolver sur le bureau, retirait d'un claquement sec ses gants en latex… L'odeur du sang et de la poudre recouvrait toute autre odeur du roux quand il s'approcha de la cuisine bar, et un instant le brun craint que son colocataire soit blessé… Mais Reno lui sourit, piochant dans la salade de tomates sans vergogne. Cela lui valut une claque sur la main, et le fit rire, de ce rire chaleureux et doux que Tseng aimait tellement.

"- Tu veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ?"

L'utaien acquiesça, terminant la cuisine le temps de la description rapide. Il aurait dû trouver ça horrible, il en était conscient. Pourtant, en se rapprochant du roux, il se sentit rougir.

"- Merci… murmura-t-il dans un souffle."

Avec hésitation, l'utaien enlaça Reno, posant ses lèvres contres celles, brûlantes, de son vis à vis. Tseng sentit le corps du roux se tendre, résister pour juste passer les bras autour de sa taille sans serrer, caressant doucement son dos, du bout des doigts. Lui, il perdit ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du plus jeune, alors qu'avec hésitation il approfondissait leur baiser. Reno le laissait mener la danse, suivant son rythme, ses hésitations, avec une tendresse enivrante…

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le roux ferma les yeux, sentant Tseng se blottir contre lui. En d'autres circonstances, il l'aurait trainé jusqu'au canapé pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à plus soif, mais là, même s'il en tremblait d'envie, il essaya de calmer son bas ventre douloureux. Avec douceur, il remonta sa main sur la nuque du brun, caressant la peau offerte à ses doigts, profitant de la chaleur soudaine qui en irradiait. Il s'était promis de ne jamais forcer Tseng, de ne jamais le presser, mais à ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de devenir fou… Alors qu'il voyait la solution se préciser dans son esprit, son coeur se serra douloureusement…

"- On devrait manger, murmura-t-il, la voix rauque de désir, se séparant de Tseng avant de commettre l'irréparable."

* * *

_A suivre…_

**NDLA** : J'ai mis une mise en page plus espacée, je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. C'est une remarque d'une gentille reviweuse qui m'a fait hésiter, du coup je teste les deux et je vois après ! Si vous trouvez ça plus lisible, dites le moi et j'éditerai tout ! Enfin, bref, n'hésitez pas à reviewer, ça fait toujours plaisir !

[1] Un gros flingue pompé dans Black Lagoon ! Je cherchais un gros calibre, mais je ne voyais pas Tseng avec un Magnum ! Quoi que, en train de lécher la glace…

**RAR** : Merci Ryuuketsu, j'espère que cette fois la mise en page te plaira plus ! Et désolée, c'est vrai que j'avais oublié de signaler le pairing ^^;


	3. Epilogue

**Auteur :** Alia Zanetsu**  
Rating :** M pour violences, et même pour un vocabulaire qui parfois tendrait vers le langage grossier ! Pas de leçon directement, désolée !**  
Warning particulier :** Cette fic se passe après la disparition de Veld, et avant la "mort" de Sephiroth…**  
Disclaimer : **Les persos ne m'appartiennent sont tous à SquareEnix. **  
Remerciements :** Ma béta lectrice, grâce à qui vous avez des fics toutes propres, sans fautes ! Et aussi pour les gentilles reviews que j'ai eu : moralité, le chantage ça marche ^^ \o/

* * *

_Epilogue_

La première chose qu'il vit en rentrant fut un carton. Reno sortit la tête de sa chambre, et lui fit un sourire.

"- Yo, mec ! C't'a c't'heure-ci qu'tu rentres ?  
- Qu'est-ce… qu'est ce que tu fais ? "

A la détresse perceptible dans la voix du brun, le plus jeune eut un léger rire.

"- C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Tu vas mieux, alors je m'en vais. Après tout, on est les seuls Turks à vivre encore en collocation, à part les jumeaux."

Tseng baissa la tête. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Mais faire le point sur ce qu'il voulait lui était plutôt complexe actuellement. En fermant les yeux, il revoyait le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé. Un baiser chaste, timide pour sa part.

"- Tu… es si pressé ?"

Reno se rapprocha, et posa sa main sur la joue lisse de son supérieur. En plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'ambre de l'utaien, il pouvait voir son affolement… Il se pencha, embrassant avec douceur des lèvres qui ne se refusaient pas à lui, approfondissant peu à peu le baiser… Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Reno ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Il avait envie de Tseng, là, maintenant, et c'était pour ça qu'il devait partir au plus vite. Pourtant, il se colla un peu plus au brun, le sentit se crisper, expirer, et enfin passer les bras autour de sa taille. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient encore, Reno les guida dans sa chambre, butant à moitié contre les cartons, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, entraînant Tseng à sa suite. Il ne devait pas aller plus loin, il devait… Sentir le brun entre ses cuisses, même si pour l'instant ils se restreignaient à s'embrasser, était une torture à laquelle Reno n'était pas certain de résister longtemps… Il retira la veste renforcée de son supérieur, faisant sauter un à un les boutons noirs de la chemise blanche, frémissant d'anticipation. Il imaginait déjà le frottement de leurs sexes, la peau nue de Tseng contre la sienne… Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque par hasard leurs érections se frôlèrent…

Sentir les mains hésitantes de son utaien lui retirer son T-shirt était une torture délicieuse, mais Reno ne résista pas à l'envie de l'aider, se retrouvant rapidement nu sous lui… Mais pas pour longtemps, décida-t-il en faisant sauter un à un les boutons du pantalon noir du brun, pour le faire glisser le long des jambes fuselées, caressant au passage les hanches étroites… Il sentit la respiration de son futur amant s'accélérer, une légère crispation, mais rien de plus. Tseng savait qu'il n'avait qu'un mot à dire pour qu'il s'arrête, supposait Reno, et d'une impulsion légère le roux rapprocha leurs corps, ondulant sous l'utaien qui laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir… Jugeant que cela équivalait toutes les permissions, Reno passa ses pouces sous l'élastique du boxer qui les séparaient encore, pour le faire coulisser à la suite du pantalon, pour avoir un libre accès aux fesses de l'utaien qu'il saisit avec plaisir...

"- NON ! Cria Tseng, s'écartant."

Il resserra les jambes, son air terrorisé disparut peu à peu tandis qu'il s'asseyait au bord du lit, baissant la tête.

"- Je suis désolé Reno. C'est mieux que tu partes…  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est ridicule… "

L'utaien attrapa sa chemise, se couvrant les épaules avec, et soupira.

"- Je ne pourrais jamais… Ca ne sert à rien, tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un de mieux… Quelqu'un qui n'auras pas peur d'être avec toi, de se donner à toi… Soupira-t-il avec amertume. "

Il voulut se relever, mais le roux le retint, pas aussi fort qu'il l'aurait pu, mais assez fermement pour décider Tseng à ne pas bouger.

"- Qui a dit que ça devait se passer comme ça ? Murmura Reno."

Il se rapprocha du brun, attrapant son visage avec douceur. Posant en premier lieu un baiser sur chaque paupière, essayant d'effacer les prémices de larmes, le roux embrassa tendrement l'utaien.

"- Je t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça, Tseng… "

Il se glissa sur les genoux du brun, et laissa glisser ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme. Reno se pencha à l'oreille de son futur amant…

"- S'il te plait, fais-moi l'amour…"

* * *

_FIN_

**NDLA** : Hé oui, Reno en dessous ! Une première pour une de mes fics ! J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, et si c'est le cas –ou pas- n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot ! A bientôt pour de prochaines aventure…


End file.
